1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adult carriage and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable and foldable stroller for giving less-than-able adults mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an adult carriage is known in the prior art. More specifically, an adult carriage heretofore devised and utilized is known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,900; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,848; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,874; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,912; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,550; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,572.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable and foldable stroller. The inventive device includes first and second frames each having a support base member and a plurality of tubular support members attached to the support base member and further includes handle members each being telescopingly received in respective tubular support members, and also includes tubular leg members each having wheels attached thereto and each being telescopingly received in respective tubular support members, and further includes a seat member, a footrest member both made of fabric material and both being detachably attached to respective tubular support members, and further includes a tote bag which can be fastened to the stroller and can be carried on a user's back.
In these respects, the adjustable and foldable stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of giving less-than-able adults mobility.